


Hanakotoba

by TheDarkShadow



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji experiments on how to communicate using the language of flowers not knowing how things will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Souji

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the language of flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113641) by [aethernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity). 



> Chapters are called parts. Each chapter is a different character's point of view

  
Souji had no idea what it was happening. The first time he had figured it out he nearly had a panic attack in the middle of class which still ended up with him being taken to the nurses office.

They had been discussing flowers then, simple meanings of flowers that their teacher threw in for the lack of anything to discuss that day. They covered most of everything, after all. While the female students swooned and most of the male students took notes, Souji found himself blinking in confusion as to why one person came to mind when the prospect of him communicating with flowers came to mind. Ian.

The Black-themed romeo of their team that he would rather be twenty yards away from even if they were in a room. He was a playboy that had commitment issues with every single thing aside from his Zyudenshi and Souji really didn't want anything to do with him.

Until this lesson.

He furrowed his brows at the through, thinking long and hard as to why this was until their teacher mentioned one particular flower and it's meaning.

_**Gardenia:** Secret Love_

In Souji's mind, he imagined giving one to Ian or leaving one on his Zyudenshi on the shelf. He then paused, stopped all thought, paled, stood up and started hyperventilating.

And that was why he found himself resting at home, looking at the ceiling while lying down on his futon. His father had scolded him, of course but was more worried than anything.

Sighing, he did more thinking then decided on a course of action.

After all, this avenue was open to him, why not take advantage of it, right?

\------

The following day, Ian arrived at the base to see Daigo and Amy staring at the shelf where a Gardenia was perched in between his Zyudenshi.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2 - Ian

Ian looked at the Gardenia with a frown. The mere fact that it had appeared in their base narrowed down the list to a few people and the mere fact that Daigo and Amy was staring in equal confusion at it as he took it and quickly shifted to asking a million questions about it crossed them off and he was left with four options: Nossan, Ucchi, Souji and Torin.

He would have crossed Ucchi out due to the fact that he wasn't even born in the same era then again he had no idea how long the language of flowers had been around. In the end he was only able to remove Torin's name because...well..it was Torin, he wouldn't do something as trivial as this. It wasn't the  **brave**  thing to do, after all. Now that left him with three people.He looked at the flower for a while longer and frowned some more. He considered waiting for another clue to narrow things down but then realized that the people on his list were all japanese in heritage which would mean waiting for a slip up of a flower that would mean differently depending on which language of flowers you were using --- was pretty much useless. _Hanakotoba_...he needed to look that up soon so he doesn't misinterpret anything."Is it bothering you that much?" Torin asked as he approached him. "It's late and you've been staring at it for two hours now," he pointed out."Oh my, where did the time go?" Ian asked as he looked at his watch. Twelve past midnight, Torin wasn't kidding. "It's not that I'm bothered. I'm intrigued, actually.""But are you prepared to find out who gave it to you?""It's not you is it?""Of course not. I have already successfully courted my intended," Torin said as he stroked his...what the hell is that even? A beard?Ian furrowed his brows at this. Since when did Torin had an intended? He looked around and spotted Ucchi, sleeping quietly on a futon at the side."....ah...." Ian said in realization. So that's why Torin was telling him that it was late without inviting him to stay. "Hai hai...I'll see you tomorrow then," he said as he got up to head out, crossing Ucchi off his list as he did.One down. Two suspects to go.------He had been staying in an apartment complex. Second floor, the one at the very end opposite the stairs. It was small, his neighbors were travelers too and nothing out of the ordinary ever happens. Which was why he was flabbergasted that he saw a daffodil along with a plant he didn't quite know."Someone courting you, Ian?" his neighbor jokingly asked."I don't know. You tell me," he answered."Daffodils means respect in the japanese version of the language of flowers," his neighbor said casually."And this one?" Ian asked, holding up the one he couldn't identify."Lily of the Valley," the other answered. "Someone just promised to make you happy."Ian fell quiet at this."You missed a few," that caught his attention as he looked around and spotted two more on the ground."Amaryllis...means whoever left that is shy."Ian groaned. Well that didn't give him any hints.----They had just gone into battle. They won but it dug up painful memories of the past. They had filtered out one by one and Ian had left earlier than anyone. He did go back after to pick up something he left and he paused when he saw another flower, this time on the black jacket he had left behind.Peony. Bravery.And a yellow rose.Jealousy.A smile graced his lips. This person knew him well and paid special attention earlier. That and was still jealous of someone long gone.Among the two candidates, he suddenly had an inkling.----The next morning, Amy and Daigo were staring at two flowers that were in the middle of the table with a black ribbon wrapped around its stem.A lavander and a white Camellia. _I'll be faithful. I'll be waiting._  



	3. Part 3 - Souji

  
Souji didn't know how to react when he found the flowers on the table. Inwardly, he panicked that Ian had figured it all out. He didn't make a move to take the flowers and was inwardly glad that Nossan was the one who did to put it in a vase. 

 

"There we go. Now the flowers don't have to end up everywhere!" The man happily said before they all went to discuss their situation so far. 

 

He waited though, until everyone was out an managed to convince Ucchi and Torin to go out as well. He congratulated himself with that feat. After all, once Ucchi threw that happy childlike look Torin's way, the guardian had already lost. 

 

After that it took him five minutes to run to the flower shop and back to the base to give his response. 

 

An Azalea, a Bluebell and a white Chrysanthemum

 

_Thank you. Be patient. You will know the truth_

The next day, however, his happiness disappeared as he saw Ian with Nossan, lips pressed against one another. 

 

That afternoon, everyone found a smashed vase and three flowers thrown haphazardly on the table.

 

A lily, a Red Spider lily and a Sweet pea.

 

_Anger, Abandonment and goodbye._

 

Never did they see Ian run out so fast. 


	4. Part 4 - Ian

The first thing Ian saw when he got to the base was Nossan placing flowers in the vase he had brought the day before. His eyes settled on the Chrysanthemum and he knew this was it. Smiling to himself, he walked up to the man and kissed him.

 

Nossan made a surprised sound before immediately stepping back. "Ian!" he exclaimed. 

 

Ian blinked before pausing and turning red. "You...weren't..." 

 

Nossan shook his head. "I was just putting them in the vase. They were already here when I arrived!" he explained. 

 

Sitting down and placing his face on his hands, Ian groaned. "Shit. Sorry! I just thought--"

 

"Well, let's just be thankful no one saw," Nossan said consolingly. "Man. Souji would have killed me if he saw!" he said jokingly. 

 

"Souji? You knew it was Souji?"

 

Nossan nodded enthusiastically. "I usually come in early and saw him place the first few flowers. He's really creative when he wants to be~" he praised. 

 

Ian nodded before chuckling fondly. "Aa," he said in agreement before shaking his head and looking over at the older. "This never happened," he told him. 

 

"I was never here," Nossan said in agreement. Ian was glad he could count on Nossan when he needed to. 

 

When they came back in the afternoon, however, the air changed. The smashed vase, the three flowers. Ian paled. Souji saw. Souji saw everything. 

 

He glanced at Nobuharu who nodded at him. Then he ran. He had explaining to do

 


	5. Part 5 - Ian & Souji

Souji stopped when he reached the pier. He didn't even know how he got there. All he thought of was getting away from the rest. He didn't want to be there for them to see him lose control. He didn't need them to know that he had been playing a childish game and ended up with his heart crushed and torn into pieces.

 

He didn't need them to see him fall to his knees and cry. 

 

"Souji."

 

He didn't know he had been followed. Slowly, he wiped away his tears and got up. His eyes were still red and he was surely looked like a mess, but he didn't care right now. 

 

"What? Came to laugh at me?" he asked bitterly. 

 

Ian said nothing before sighing and pulling out a flower from his pocket. 

 

Souji nearly hissed at it, seeing it's blue color. "I don't need you to play games---"

 

"For the love of...just look at it," Ian told him.

 

Sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his blazer he stepped forward for a better look. 

 

An Iris. 

 

"Good news. What good news? You and Nossan? Congratulations," he told him. "Wish you would have told us sooner--"

 

Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Souji's head to pull him forward and kissed him. Stunned, Souji kept still until they broke apart. 

 

"I was the one who made the mistake. I saw Nossan holding the Chrysanthemum and made assumptions. He told me right after that it wasn't him," Ian explained. "You shouldn't have seen that."

 

"......"

 

"You haven't completely memorized the meaning of an Iris, have you?" Ian added, a smirk slowly forming on his lips as he leaned forward again. "Loyalty. It means I'm yours." 

 

Ian didn't have the chance to completely pull away after that. Souji grabbed him and practically smashed his lips against his. 

 

\----------

**Bonus Scene epilogue**

"So....Ian..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

Souji smirked "How did kissing Nossan feel like?"

 

"Shut up," Ian said with a groan as he rolled over to Souji's side of the Futon and kissed him, the lily resting on the bedside table accompanied by a white, pink and red rose, all tied together by a black ribbon. 

 

_I'm devoted to you, you make me happy, I love you._


End file.
